


Of Siblings and Childhood Trauma

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey, I don't really do these, but I just want you to know that I am a well versed procrastinator. I love writing and updating, however I don't do it often. I just thought that you should be warned. I love you! Peace out and goodnight.





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulykins/gifts).



To say that Sir Reginald Hargreeves was an ass would be an understatement. The man treated the children under his care more like experiments than kids. They were worked to the bone everyday due to the training the dos together as a unit, but nothing was feared more than the 'special training.' After one of the six came back from private training their eyes looked empty. 

Luther was always shaking after training struggling to stumble around or even lift up a Rowell to dry his sweat. Diego always came back dripping wet and gulping for air. Allison didn't speak whenever she would return, and if she tried her voice would come out horse. Klaus was always pretty shook up afterwards. His eyes were glassy and his arms hung limply at his side covered in scratches, you could see his own blood underneath his nails.

Five always would tug his sleeves down, trying to cover up is newly abused wrists. He was ravenous afterwords, the smell of bile usually lacing his breath as well. Ben would look absolutely horrified of himself along with what Reginald did.

The first six always thought that Vanya was the lucky one, since she never got any 'special' attention. They didn't realize that she received no attention. She was ignored by most everyone, only on rare occasions would she be included. No one ever noticed what was going on with any or everyone else, because they were to busy dealing with their own issues. 

The only common factor in everyone's problems was one Sir Reginald Hargreeves. He is the reason they have a story to tell, and it is less than pleasant. So let's hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

This messed up family all started when Reggie wanted some test subjects. The best way to get them? Money. He didn't want mice or rats however, oh no, he wanted humans. Babies to be specific. The babies were not ordinary. They had to be special weird alien-esque babies. 

He didn't expect them to need attention, so he found some subpar nannies. That didn't work out to well considering a young Vanya, at the time known as Seven, killed them due to her hatred of them. Unpredictable emotions always did kill the under qualified nanny. 

Of course Reginald didn't care they died and just emotionally scarred his four-year-old daughter and told her that she was ordinary.

That fateful day marks the beginning of his messed up parenting. The only thing that monster got right was creating Grace. That is, however another story for another time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't really do these, but I just want you to know that I am a well versed procrastinator. I love writing and updating, however I don't do it often. I just thought that you should be warned. I love you! Peace out and goodnight.

The thing that Reginald was best at was emotionally stunting his wards. It was common to see the old man pitch the children against themselves in a vicious competition. The biggest feuds were between One and Two otherwise known as Luther and Diego. Reggie only helped encourage the feuding all while wanting the kids to work as a unit.

It took years for them to realize that the man, nay monster they called father was not making them a family, rather a group of misfits trying to fit in and failing due to his abuse. Diego and Luther were often at each other's necks, Klaus was traumatized beyond belief by the sick bastard that was his legal guardian, Five didn't even have a name, Allison and Luther were a thing, Ben was horrified of himself, and Vanya didn't get messed up like the rest, but she really didn't get anything ever.

So not so much a family, just kids that should be in a psych ward and man who should be in prison. Then again life isn't fair. Those kids were stuck with that man, and he was still free and rich.


End file.
